


Lamentation

by Loupmont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupmont/pseuds/Loupmont
Summary: Written from Ashe's point of view since today is his birthday. He prays to The Monument, which fulfills his dreams. Part of Sylvix Week, Day 5: Tears.





	Lamentation

I stood at the foot of The Monument, pen and parchment notebook in hand. That was my nickname for it, and many others called it that too - The Monument. The marble pillar extended to the sky, two immaculately preserved bodies encased in glass on its pedestal. I knew them, the bodies in the glass. Both of them were my classmates, and much closer than any of the others at Garreg Mach at the time.  
The body on the left is Sylvain Jose Gautier. The mane of red hair glinted in the eventide sun, casting red shadows upon his face. He had been dressed in a replica of the clothing of Margrave Gautier, complete with a large fox pelt as the collar of the overcoat and the Crest of Gautier embroidered on the cape. He held a replica of the Lance of Ruin in one hand, while his other arm wrapped around his companion's waist. The real Lance of Ruin was returned to the Gautier estate.  
Sylvain's companion, the body on the right, is Felix Hugo Fraldarius. The dark indigo of his hair seemed to be tinted with the red reflecting from Sylvain's hair. He was a fair bit shorter than Sylvain, but still stood proudly. He held a replica of the Aegis Shield in his free hand, while the other hand gripped the arm that held his waist. He was dressed in finery from House Fraldarius that matched the Gautier outfit that Sylvain wore.  
Both of the men had been posed so that they stared into each other's eyes. Their preservation was carried out so well that their expressions of love and admiration for the other were more than apparent. If they hadn't been behind glass, one would mistake them as being still alive. Men and women alike weeped at the foot of the pillar, bowing, kissing it in adoration. I must confess, I also kissed the pillar as well, wishing for my true love.  
These two had died during the Unification of Fodlan. The war split them to opposite sides, with Felix on the Black Eagle Strike Force while Sylvain remained allied with the Kingdom. They met again at Tailtean Plains. Sylvain was the first to die when Felix stabbed him through with the sword, but Felix followed not long after. They simply could not live without each other.  
Their bodies were preserved as soon as they were found and displayed proudly outside of the Goddess Tower of the Garreg Mach Monastery. Since they were displayed, many married and soon-to-be-married couples went to pray to them. Surprisingly, that also included Ferdinand and Hubert.  
As I write this, I pray that I may also find a love as strong as Sylvain and Felix's. I bent down and shed my tears as an offering to them. For the past week, every morning, I laid a single red rose there. Every time I come back, the rose is gone. Sylvain and Felix are trying to answer my prayers, trying to lead me to the one who loves me most.  
"Hey! Ashe!"  
I turn, and I see a face that I hadn't seen in years since the war. He played with his glasses, which have fallen off since he sneezed from the bundle of roses he has in his hand.  
"Ignatz? What are you doing here?"  
Ignatz blushed, "I came here to meet the love of my life. I received a vision that told me to come here at this time and place."  
I looked around, "I don't see them. Are you sure your vision wasn't mistaken?"  
Ignatz frowned, "But...The Monument wouldn't lie…would it?"  
It dawned on me, "Maybe this means I'm your date? Let's go get something to eat. I want to get to know you better."  
Ignatz linked arms with me, "I think that sounds lovely."  
We walked towards the setting sun, to the dining hall. Our minds drifted back to when we both lamented our loneliness, when we both prayed to The Monument. We found who we were meant to love, maybe.


End file.
